Centuries
by SPN221B
Summary: This is a single song-fic that I just whipped up. Probley helps that I've had it on my mind for a while now... Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a song-fic. But that's probley very obvious. The song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy. And seriously, can ANYONE else see this going along with Halt and Will perfectly?!**

* * *

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

If there was one thing Will never thought he would be it was a legend. He was just a simple Ranger's Apprentice. Nothing special. Yet as he found himself riding back to Redmont after killing that Kalkara, he wonder if he _could_ achieve being a legend.

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries_

"Halt will come. He will." Will thought as he worked.

But after a while it was hard for Will to believe that Halt even remembered who Will was. With warmweed and being a slave, nothing had seemed to go his way. He didn't even see Evenlyn anymore. How was he to have hope, when he had nothing to hope for?

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The stories are off_

He couldn't pull himself out of this addiction. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Not by himself. But he didn't have to do it by himself. No. He had Evenlyn. And though he couldn't do much, he could still try. And as an added bonus… The look on her face when she saw the bow unstrung was truly hilarious.

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

The second Will saw, no scratch that, _heard_ Halt, he was no longer afraid. If Halt was here then everything would be fine. Everything. Yet realizing that the princess was still in trouble, he turned to stand his ground.

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is for tonight_

 _I thought that you would feel_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

When Will found out how Halt had been banished, he wasn't seen for more than a few mere minutes the next few days. He had thought Halt had forgotten. That he didn't care. But no. He almost died trying to save him. For some reason, this made him wonder why he had given up hope. Maybe, just maybe, Will _would_ be a legend.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Halt felt bad for his young apprentice, knowing of the things he had seen in just the last few days. Yet Will seemed to have handled it well. Halt smiled. Will was a legend if he had ever seen one.

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries_

When that ship had sailed off with Will, the fear Halt felt was indescribable. He swore he would find his apprentice, even if it was the last thing he did.

"You hear that Will! I'll find you! I promise!" he yelled to the wind every night, and never receiving an answer.

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

 _My shadow's over you 'cause_

He didn't know what was happening to Will and that's what scared him the most. He had promised he would be there for his apprentice, and yet he wasn't… At least not yet. He would be soon though. He would be soon.

 _I am the opposite of amnesia_

When he yelled Will's name, he had no clue if the boy would know who he was. But when he saw the boy's eyes light up as Will looked at him, he knew instantly that he did. And he saw the boy hesitate, yet still turn to defend the heir of the throne of Araluen. That made him proud.

 _And you're a cherry blossom_

 _You're about to bloom_

 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

He knew Will was hurt when he told him how he got banished. Yet the boy said nothing, but just walked out. And as the days past, Halt saw their bond be repaired. He also saw what he had always known would happen… He saw Will turn into a legend.

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

They knew tracking these Genovians would be dangerous. They knew these guys were experts at poison. They knew they could die. But they still kept tracking. They still took the risks. They still kept living.

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _Remember me for centuries_

And the second their arrows hit the same Genovian, they knew their mistake. They aimed for the next one. But they were to late.

 _We've been here forever_

The trigger on the crossbow was pulled.

 _And here's the frozen proof_

Halt tried to sidestep it, but was to slow.

 _I could scream forever_

Will almost screamed when he heard his mentor's cry.

 _We are the poisoned youth_

Yet he couldn't bring to open his mouth for the scream to escape. No, instead he let out a small cry.

"HALT!"

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Alyss was gone. And he could not leave another piece of himself behind. Not when this piece had always been there. He couldn't leave Halt alone.

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_

 _We'll go down in history (hey yeah)_

Yet as Will watch the grave be filled he cried. Not tears of pain, sorrow, or sadness. No. He cried tears of joy. Halt was a hero. A mentor. A friend. A legend.

 _Remember me for centuries_

And no one was going to forget him.

* * *

 **And I now give you, my longest song-fic ever. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

 **Also, if I make anyone cry, which I dought I will, but if I do, I'm sorry. And don't worry. I cried a little too.**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
